parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street Rave/Hey Arnold!
A parody of the Robot Chicken episode Sesame Street Rave starring characters from Hey Arnold! Cast * Arnold Shortman as Alex * La Sombra as the Count * Gerald Johanssen as Blade * Harold Berman as Cookie Monster * Lorenzo as Big Bird * Curly as Oscar the Grouch * Sid as Ernie * Eugene Horowitz as Bert * Stinky Peterson as Grover * Lila Sawyer as Elmo * Helga Pataki as Count Chocula Transcript of a building New Guy (Arnold): Thanks for throwing me a welcoming party, La Sombra! I've never been to a party hosted by a vampire before. La Sombra: I do it for all the newcomers, Arnold. After tonight, I guarantee you'll be... one of us. (laugh) to inside of building, with scenarios of: Lorenzo and Curly partying, along with Harold deejaying, Sid and Eugene hugging in content, and Stinky making out with two girls. Arnold: I guess when our show's guests include Katy Perry and Ice Tea, it's a slippery slope. (woos in joy) Hey, Stinky! Hi, Phoebe! drips onto Arnold's arm, followed by all the sprinklers leaking blood, zombifying the other Hillwoods Arnold: Oh, no! La Sombra! He turned you all into... to... the undead! La Sombra: If you assumed I was a vampire in every other way but that, man I'd count one. One moron! Sombra shoves Arnold onto the floor, trying to crawl away from the newly born Hillwood zombies. Arnold: Oh, no! (runs into a tall kid in black with shades, who is Gerald) Oh, nice character intro! How long have you been here watching me urinate myself?! La Sombra: Get him! readies a shotgun, and shoots the Zombie Hillwoods, in order: Stinky, Harold, (punches Lila, strangles Sid and Eugene, followed by bashing their heads together, and then using a sword to cut Lorenzo's head, but not before him saying:) Lorenzo: "S" is for "severed". [then Gerald decapitates Lorenzo, and proceeds to attempt to shoot Curly, but the metal trash can keeps deflecting the bullets Curly: Ha! Flawless, built-in defense system! Wait what are you doing?! lifts the lid, and then successfully kills Curly, followed by La Somba flinging himself at Gerald, who in turn holds him against a wall La Sombra: I see one, one dead... Oh my goodness, there's not a speck of blood on you. What, do you keep a pack of Handi-Wipes in that flight jacket? Gerald: No, just this. out a grenade La Sombra: One, two... Gerald: Stop counting! La Sombra: That was a play-by-play. I just urinated in my own pants. stuffs the grenade in La Sombra's mouth and throws him aside before La Sombra groans in agony for a few seconds prior to exploding. Gerald then helps Arnold to his feet. Arnold: Wow, so I guess if you've hunted all the way to Hillwood, you must have gotten every vampire in the world. Gerald: Not quite. to Helga's castle Helga: Who wants some of my Helga cereal? Which if looked at from a very specific point of view is a nutritious part of this balanced breakfast! cocks a shotgun Helga: You! blows Helga's brains out Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Hey Arnold TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Rave parodies